A Wolfy Proposal
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Jacob asks Leah the most important question he will ever ask anybody. Will he get the answer he has been hoping for? *Complete!*


**Title: A Wolfy Proposal**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Jacob *Blackwater***

**Summary: Jacob asks Leah the most important question he will ever ask anybody. Will he get the answer he has been hoping for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I felt her phase in around the same time I had made my decision. Leah Clearwater and I had been dating ever since the day after the battle with the Newborns. She had come in while I was doped up on morphine and gone off into a rant about how I was a stupid macho jerk. She screamed out that she hadn't needed my help because she wasn't a mary sue like Bella Swan.

_Flashback-_

_Leah stomped her foot, scowled, screamed, and broke every glass item in my room as she tried to get her point across. "You're an inconsiderate ass Jacob Black! Do you have any idea what you almost did?"_

_I tried to shrug, but the it hurt to much to do so. "Almost died to save you? Got every bone in the right half of body shattered? Didn't even get a thank you from the girl I saved in my awesome hero moment?"_

_"Exactly!" My pack sister yelled while crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at me. She had a really wierd way of showing me her graditude. _

_A kiss would've been the best way to do so. A thank you would've sufficed. Heck, even a hug would have made my day. Screaming at me? Not so much. "You almost died you idiot! What would I have done then? You're the only other than Seth I can stand to be around for more than five minutes."_

_I couldn't help it. I had to smile at her little outburst. "You were worried about me? That's what this is about isn't it? You want to thank me, but you don't know how. This is your Leah way of doing it. Well you are welcome."_

_"I'm not thanking you for being an idiot! If that were the case I would have to thank you every single day for doing something stupid. Next time you get it in your thick skull to try and play hero, you may want to rethink your genious plan." I noticed how her dark brown eyes softened even when her words did not. _

_Leah really had been worried about me. That particular piece of information gave me a feeling of hope and happiness. It gave me feelings I should not be having when it came to Leah Clearwater. Now if Bella had been standing in Leah's place, then maybe I would be able to understand the sudden rush of a dozen different emotions hitting me at once. I loved Bella Swan and loving someone caused emotions similiar to these to emerge didn't it?_

_"Ofcourse Leah, don't you worry one bit. Your secret is save with me she-wolf. I will not let anyone in on the fact that you were worried about me. Nobody will know that you still have one of the kindest hearts I have ever seen." I winked and gave her a small sly grin full of mischeif. When she aimed a scowl my way, I could not help it when I added the next two words. "You're welcome."_

_Her angry murmurs were almost completely drowned out by my deep rolling laughter as I watched her storm off. In the very back of my mind I knew things between Leah Clearwater and I had changed drastically. I was not sure exactly __**how **__our relationship had shifted, nor did I know what it ment. The only thing I could be absolutely posotive about was knowing things had most definately morphed into something new and hopefully better than it had been before. Anything would be better than raging hate in my opinion. _

_Leah's face and especially her dark brown eyes, haunted me as the morphine began to pull me away from reality and into a deep sleep consumed by thoughts of the only known she-wolf to ever exist. The last thing I was aware of before sleep took over, was footsteps tapping quickly against the wooden floor of my bedroom. Someone getting closer and closer to the bed in which I rested. _

_I wanted to open my eyes and take in the sight of whoever had entered my room, but my body lacked the strength to do so. Invisible wieghts seemed to have been attacked to my eyelids and because of this, I had to settle on listening to the rythmic beating of my visitors heart as he or she came to stand next to the head of my bed._

_Warm scalding lips pressed against my cheek before a femine voice I caressed my south like a warm blanket wrapping around my heart. "Thank you Jacob Black. Thank you for showing me not everyone hates the sight of me."_

_End Flashback-_

_**I know I am so damn amazing that you cannot go one second without thinking of your extremely sexy girly wolf, but this is ridiculus. **_I could hear her paws meeting the earth beneath them as she sprinted at almost her top speed in my direction. _**Do you have any idea how completely sappy you make that moment seem in your head?**_

I snorted through the mind link as I took of at a quick pace and headed towards the silver grey wolf who had headed my way. I knew it would only take a few minutes for the two of us to finally meet in the middle of the boarder trail. Though I am not as fast as Leah and her sprint, I was proud of the fact I could still say I was faster than most members of the pack.

_**And here I thought I had it perfectly figured out. **_I stated as my tongue fell from the side of my mouth whil I panted to get enough air to keep up my very grueling jog. I really needed to work out more or I would end up the only fat shifter in La Push.

I could hear my wolf girl chuckle in her head. I could practically see the eye roll which would take place had she been in human form. _**Oh I have to hear this. I bet it is going to have me rolling on my back with laughter. Tell me oh fearless leader, what is it that you think you have perfectly figured out?**_

Inhaling deeply and taking in all the air I possibly could into my wolf lungs, I cleared my throat. I only did this to hieghten the anticipation of my words and to annoy my girlfriend obviously. _**My theory is that you wanted me to save you because you thought that if you felt like you owed me, you could offer your friendship to me without actually having to put your heart on the line. It worked two ways since if I had chosen not to save you, you would've let yourself be crushed into death. In some ways you were giving me an ultimatium and I am so glad I was smart enough to make the right choice.**_

_**You are arrogant Jacob Black. You honestly think that if you had rejected me, I would of willing let myself die? Dude, my name is Leah not Bella. I think you got the two of us mixed up there Jake. Unlike the leech lover, I don't need a man to complete me. **_A pause filled the space of our thoughts. I waited patiently for her to speak again. I knew she had more to say to me. I could feel the nervousness rolling around in her brain as it reached out to me. _**Just so you know...I'm glad you made the right choice. I could do alot worse when it comes to getting a boyfriend. You're not half bad oh mighty alpha to be.**_

_**Either are you Lee. **_This time I was the one to take a long pause. A handful of moments flew by while I debated on whether to ask the question burning in my heart or to wait until later. Finally I realized I could no longer keep it in. _**Leah?**_

Her silver fur flashed in the light of the sun which peaked through the tree tops. I could see her getting closer and closer. I tried to speed up and managed to move slightly faster than I had been before. Soon we would be standing face to face. I was not sure if I'd have the will power to ask what needed to be asked if we were starring into eachothers eyes. It's best to do it now when I had the nerve.

_**Yeah? **_I could detect the nervous edge to her thoughts. She was hesitant about what she feared may happen next. She could not get into my mind completely and I think it made her nervous. I knew she could hear the seriousness color my thoughts and my words.

I had to count to five before saying it. The most important question I would ever ask anyone in my entire life. I needed to make sure it came out nice and slow and not in a rush of words you couldn't make out. If that happened, I knew I would be forever mortified. **Leah Clearwater, I love you with the power stronger than any imprint. I never thought I would love someone with an intensity such as this. Yet, now that I do, I know what the next logical stop should be. What I am trying to ask Leah is both the easiest and hardest question a person can ask. Especially if they fear rejected like me. I can only hope you will not reject me when I ask you this. Only she-wolf to ever exist, will you marry me?**

Silence echoed around me. I raised my eyes from the ground to try and see her, but she was nowhere in sight. Her scent still lingered though. She had to be close and then suddenly, I felt a pressure on my back as my legs buckled under me from the force of Leah's wolf form leaping onto my back from behind. She barked and yipped, but they were not sounds of anger. For the first time since Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater seemed _alive_.

A wet wolf tongue licked all over my muzzle. Dark brown met dark brown when our eyes locked. I could swear the little silver wolf to be smiling. **Jacob, you are one of the most sappy romantics I have ever met and heaven help me if I don't love you more for it. My stupid heart wouldn't listen to my brain and look where I am now. I am about to say yes to marrying a guy who used to pine over a leech lover. Atleast I did not fall for a leech. I could do worse I suppose. Yes Jacob Black...I will marry you.**

THE END!

**AN: I wrote this for the love of my life who is a hopeless Blackwater fan. She asked me to marry her and I said yes! I am offically engaged and because she loves her some Blackwater, I thought I would a cute one-shot for her! She means the world to me and I hope this will make her happy! I love you baby! **

**Also...I know it was kind of fluff, but I was in a fluffy romantic mood. I don't write Blackwater often and so I wanted to do something sweet and cavity worthy. I do hope you liked it! Wedding bells are in the air!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
